wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Surfer Jeff (video)
Surfer Jeff 'is the thirty-ninth Wiggles DVD released in Australia on June 21, 2012. It marked the first appearance of Greg since Racing to the Rainbow in 2006 and it was originally made with Sam in 2011. DVD Songlist # Here Come Our Friends # Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party # Up, Down, Turn Around # The Mini Foxie Puppy Dance # Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies! # It's Peanut Butter! # I Love Oranges # Mango Walk # Banananana # What's The Weather Today? # Rolling Down the Sandhills # Running Up the Sandhills # Olive Oil Is My Secret Ingredient # Balla Balla Bambina # C'est Wags, C'est Bon # Surfer Jeff # An Irish Dinosaur Tale # Would You Like To Go To Scotland? # London Barcarolle # Look Before You Go # Waltzing Matilda Production It took about 4 years to film this DVD. First the scenes where Jeff is surfing at Manly Beach were filmed in January 2008, then the scenes where The Wiggles travel around the world were filmed in September 2011, and finally, the scenes with Greg were filmed from mid-February to early March 2012. Filmed * Jeff Surfing - 2008 * Scenes without Greg - 2011 * Scenes with Greg - 2012 Bonus Songs # Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango # Jack Be Nimble # Jill Be Nimble Plot Opening: The intro shows the cast of the video. The Wiggles are in their sleeping bags introducing themselves. *'Song 1: 'Here Come Our Friends Jeff introduces "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" *'Song 2: 'Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party Jeff has fallen asleep. Wake up Jeff!!! Jeff suggests a blood-pumping song. *'Song 3: 'Up, Down, Turn Around Captain arrives and tells The Wiggles he saw Wags being chased by dogs with a magic bottle '''Song 4: 'The Mini Foxy Puppy Dance Gino the Genie comes out of the bottle. The Wiggles go and have a picnic and they meet Dr. Johnny Taitz while talking about allergies. *'''Song 5: Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies Murray introduces "It's Peanut Butter!" *'Song 6: 'It's Peanut Butter! Gino the Genie loves peanut butter but he also likes oranges. *'Song 7:' I Love Oranges Anthony loves oranges too, but he also likes mangos. The Wiggles go to the beachside to look for mango trees. Here comes Dorothy! Gino grabs some mangos. 1, 2. Let's all do the mango walk! *'Song 8:' Mango Walk Murray dresses up as a banana *'Song 9:' Banananana After playing chase, Jeff gets tired again. Wake Up Jeff! Jeff makes his 3 wishes. His wishes are around the world typed. First, they have to check the weather. *'Song 10:' What's The Weather Today? Jeff's first wish is Abu Dhabi. *'Songs 11-12': Rolling Down The Sandhills/Running Up The Sandhills Jeff's second wish is Italy. *'Songs 13-14:' Olive Oil Is My Secret Ingredient/Balla Balla Bambina Jeff's final wish is Paris. *'Song 15:' C'est Wags, C'est Bon Henry wants to see Jeff surf like never before. *'Song 16:' Surfer Jeff It's time for Gino to go, but he can't open the bottle. Anthony has tickets to Ireland, Scotland & London. *'Songs 17-19:' An Irish Dinosaur Tale/Would You Like To Go To Scotland?/London Barcarolle Murray wants the travelling to keep going, as in "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga". *'Song 20:' Look Before You Go The Wiggles say goodbye but Gino arrives behind them and brings them new skivvies. *'Song 21:' Waltzing Matilda Credits See here Release Date *June 21, 2012 (AUS) *April 23, 2013 (US) Filming Locations *Sydney, Australia *Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates *Dublin, Ireland *Edinburgh, Scotland *London, England *Paris, France *Rome, Italy Trivia * According to Facebook, some songs such as "C'est Wags, C'est Bon" were filmed in 2011, despite the fact that Sam was with the Wiggles instead of Greg. * Starting with this video (only the end), The Wiggles' large shadings on their shirts are now shined and they now have shadings in the front. Their pants also have two lines instead of one. * Rolling Down/Running Up The Sandhills were the only songs on this video that weren't re-recorded. * This DVD features bonus songs of Jack/Jill Be Nimble and Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango in new music videos. * Larry Malone makes a cameo in Here Come Our Friends where Captain Feathersword arrives after getting off the boat. * Olive Oil Is My Secret Ingredient was filmed at Bankstown Sports Club. * The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword & Gino hum along to "Battle Hymn of the Republic" while Dr. Johnny Taitz give tips about allergies. * It is revealed that Anthony is allergic to peanut butter. In real life his son, Antonio, has a peanut allergy. However in Taking Off!, he is eating peanut butter with the new Wiggles. *The DVD was filmed from February 23rd to March 2nd because March 2nd was the day when the Wiggles got new skivvies on with V's on the front. * The parts with The Wiggles' shorts and sun hats were filmed on February 23rd-27th, March 1st while the rest of the parts with their normal clothing were filmed on February 28th-March 2nd. * In some scenes, The Wiggles are wearing the 2007-2012 skivvies with the 2012-present pants with two stripes instead of the 2007-2012 pants with one. * The DVD was released a month after the Wiggles announced the new generation of Wiggles. * This is the second DVD to have the opening scene filmed in a Chroma Key background. The first was Wiggledance!. * According to the Special Thanks credit, "Look Before You Go" was filmed at Anthony's brother Paul's house. *The white accordion from 2002-2006 returns in this video shown in "Waltzing Matilda". * Due to some of this being filmed with Sam, Jeff has different hairstyles in different scenes. Something similar happens with Emma in Taking Off! * This is the last original Wiggles video to be filmed in Sydney, Australia. * The scene where The Wiggles and Gino fly to Ireland, it is similar to the flight scenes you would see in Indiana Jones movies where Indiana's plane is seen on a map flying to its destination. * The parts where Jeff surfs were actually filmed in 2007 because the same parts are shown in On The Road With The Wiggles. * The Wiggles have shorts to wear during the beach scenes. * Several references to Greg and Jeff's real lives are made. When Greg asks "He still does that?", he references leaving The Wiggles in 2006. When Jeff says "To get the blood pumping and the old pacemaker a-ticking!" he references his heart surgery in 2011. * After The Wiggles new generation took over, the lyrics for Here Come Our Friends were changed for Captain Feathersword's part. *This was the last non-concert video to feature Greg, Murray & Jeff. *In the US, this was the last video to feature Greg, Jeff & Murray since Celebration! was released in the US first. * Several songs reuse old songs for the music: **An Irish Dinosaur Tale uses Pipers Waltz. **Would You Like To Go To Scotland? uses A Scottish Christmas. * The Wiggles didn't say goodbye at the end of this video, although Murray said "It's time to go now!". Gallery See here DVD Menu Gallery See here Transcript See here Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Wiggles videos Category:2012 Category:DVDs Category:2012 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Videos named after Songs Category:Canada Category:United States Category:Europe Category:Middle East Category:Music Category:Feet Category:Story-Based Videos Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles Category:Australia Category:Videos from the 10's